


Weight of Her Anguish

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Texture"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of Her Anguish

Ruby went straight to bed after her shift at the diner.

Everything felt wrong. Even her pyjamas and bed sheets felt like they were heavy and smothering her, the weight of her anguish made real. Inside and out she had a crawling feeling over her skin. She didn't have the will or the energy to move. No matter what she did the feeling wouldn't go away.

Someone knocked at her door. She ignored it. They kept knocking. Then gave up. Good.

Her cellphone rang. She ignored it too until she realised the ringtone was Belle's. She snatched the phone up from the night stand too late. She was about to call back when a text arrived from Belle. Can we talk?

For the first time in weeks Ruby felt something other than despair.

She leapt out of bed, ran, and pulled open her door.

"Ruby. I just wanted to say I forg..."

Ruby stepped forward and kissed Belle. She had nothing to lose. She waited for the shove away and the yelling.

But it didn't come.

Belle was kissing her back.

They were kissing. Really kissing. Ruby put her arms around Belle, not quite believing this was real. Belle's soft lips felt perfect. From those lips life spread through Ruby. The world took on texture again and she felt an almost overwhelming rush of emotion surge up inside.

"Belle..."

"Shh, just keep kissing me," Belle said and put her lips to Ruby's again. Kisses said far more than words could.


End file.
